


One More Song to Go

by lionessvalenti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Lives, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Ficlet, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Rocket doesn't want to hear the music.





	One More Song to Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwasanartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasanartist/gifts).



> Title comes from Blue Letter by Fleetwood Mac.

"Hey, turn that off! Turn the music off!"

Bucky jumped at the sudden shouting behind him. He'd been so focused, barely even registering the playlist he'd put on to work by, the intrusion jarred him. Before he could do what what he was commanded -- never a good start with him anyway -- he turned off the blazing hot welding torch in his hand and pushed up his face mask. "What the hell?" He spun around. "Don't sneak up on someone who's holding a fire gun!"

Rocket stood there with his teeth bared and his hackles raised. "Turn the music off."

Bucky flipped the screen up on his kimoyo bracelet and shut down the music. The room went quiet, except for the sounds of the workshop machinery behind them. "There. Was that worth nearly burning my hand off for?"

"You can get Shuri to make you another one," Rocket said, and turned away to walk out the door.

"That's not how that works," Bucky snapped. Jesus, they were all on some sort of emotional edge these days, he understood it, he felt it too. Rocket seemed to default to anger, though this was the first time one his outbursts could have actually caused damage. "You got something against Fleetwood Mac?"

End of the world or not, Bucky could still work his way through the 20th century's catalogue of music.

"Yeah," Rocket said, turning back around to face Bucky, "I do. So knock it off."

"We've all got the same problem here, Rocket. I don't know why you're being an asshole about it. It's just music."

Rocket stood, unmoving, for a few seconds before he shook his head. "It's not. We played this shit all the time on the Milano. I know all the words. And I don't want to think about it."

Bucky wanted to bite back at him. They all lost friends that day, and there were always reminders, but maybe Rocket wasn't as accustomed to come in contact with his. He was completely alone and stranded on a strange planet. It was rough in a way no one else had it. Bucky pulled up the music app on his beads and switched to a grunge playlist, at a slightly lower volume.

"Come on, help me with this," Bucky said, motioning to the weapon he'd been trying to weld. "You know more about these guns than I do."

Rocket hopped up onto the stool and looked at the gun. "You better believe I do." He gave Bucky a side-eye and added, "I'm gonna get that arm off you one of these days, Barnes."

Bucky cracked a smile. "I'd love to see you try."

And like that, it was another day in their new world.


End file.
